All We Are
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Before the whole breakup fiasco, she didn't know of a life without Beck Oliver. Now, she knows all too well what it's like. She misses him. She'll never admit it. The world keeps turning anyway. / Beck and Jade, after The Worst Couple.


_All We Are  
_Beck/Jade, (onesided) Jade/André

/

On occasion, she muses on how it's odd that the world is still turning.

Not that Beck Oliver would know anything about that.

He hadn't opened the door, and her world had stopped. Before the whole breakup fiasco, she didn't know of a life without Beck Oliver. Now, she knows all too well what it's like.

She misses him. She'll never admit it.

The world keeps turning anyway. The day after the breakup, she'd woken up, immediately assuming that she was curled up next to her boyfriend in his bed. Then she'd turned over, trying to get more comfortable against his warm body, and realized that she was just curled up against her pet cat, Eugene. She winces at the name – yet another remnant of him that she has yet to remove from her life. He'd insisted on naming her cat; she'd relented. After all, he _did_ buy her the cat in retaliation for the whole dog fiasco.

Eugene hates Beck. For once, she thinks that her idiotic cat may be more reasonable than she'd originally thought.

She skips school that day, spending her day in bed like some sort of sick child. Perhaps she is sick, if only in the mind. She watches cheesy chick flicks and sniffles a bit at the endings, then tells herself it's because she's catching a cold, because Jade West does not _cry_.

A soft knock on the door alerts her to the fact that someone's there. With a scowl, she pauses her movie and yells, "Come in."

"Jade," Cat says, standing still in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course," Jade hisses, her eyes narrowing once she spots André and Tori in the doorway behind Cat. "Are you going to come in, or did you just come to see the Wicked Witch of the West at her lowest?"

Tori actually looks guilty then, much to Jade's pleasure. "I brought chocolate," Tori says in a nervous voice, holding out the Dove bar like a peace offering. Jade secretly thinks it's ironic. (She's always loved irony.)

"Thanks," Jade snaps, taking the Dove bar. "Now if you could find some medicine to heal a broken heart, that would be _great_."

"Jade," André says softly, like he's going to try and explain why Beck did what he did, and she doesn't want to hear it. She wants to hate him, to tell herself that what he did was completely and utterly irrational, to act like she is the innocent one in all of this, when really she knows that she wasn't. So she glares at him, hoping he'll take a hint and leave her alone.

"I don't want to hear it, Harris," she informs him bitterly, turning her face to the wall so she doesn't have to see their expressions. The pain is already tangible enough without an added guilt trip.

"We were just trying to be nice, y'know," André tells her angrily. "You know, Jade, maybe if you would stop acting like you're this 'unbreakable girl' and actually let people in once in a while, actually act like people matter to you, then _maybe_ people would do the same for you. Take Beck, for example."

"GET OUT," she roars. It scares André enough that he leaves, and thankfully Vega follows. Cat remains, standing in the doorway and looking terrified yet completely loyal, like some sort of hurt puppy. Her gaze reminds her of the way Beck used to look at her, and it hurts – much like a dagger piercing into her heart.

"Wanna watch a movie, Cat?" she asks at last, feeling sort of pitiful.

"Sure," Cat yelps, coming to sit down beside her on the bed. "Which movie?"

"One where people die," Jade responds, biting her lip. Watching the pain of other people is the best distraction from her own pain, at least in her opinion. Cat looks disturbed, but she nods anyway. Jade has discovered that Cat is the best for things like this; she never seems to protest when Jade announces what she wants to do.

They end up watching the Titanic. Cat cries. Jade just laughs.

–

The next day at school, she has to face him. Her heart feels as though it's about to pound out of her chest, although she doesn't show it. She just pushes past him, giving him a sharp glare for emphasis. He can't honestly think he can just break up with Jade West and get away with it. It doesn't work like that.

Apparently he thinks he can, though, because he greets her with a "Hey" and a tired look in his eyes. He looks at her like he's the one who has been hurt by all of this, like he's some kind of _martyr_ who has decided to stoop to her level and talk to her. Like he's the one who's suffering.

"Yeah, hey," is her eloquent response before she stomps off, her heart fluttering. She finds it odd how he can invoke this sort of response in her. He's nothing special, not really – the typical brooding actor – but for whatever reason, she still can't get him out of her head. Maybe it's because they dated for so long. Probably because she's still in love with him.

No, she's definitely not over him. That much becomes obvious when she turns around to spare him a glance and her heart nearly jumps out of her chest. She bites her lip and storms away quickly, hoping she'll be able to avoid him for the rest of her life.

Of course, that proves to be impossible.

–

"Why do you care?" he hisses, staring at her. There's the most important question. Why does she care if he stalks her Slap page? Why does she care at all? After all, they're broken up. They're _not dating_.

She looks into his stupid puppy dog eyes and tries to tell herself that she doesn't care, not at all. He can go and date stupid Alyssa Vaughn if he wants to. Whatever.

(She still can't quite convince herself.)

–

"Look, about you and Beck..." Tori begins, looking at Jade with a sad sort of smile.

"Yeah, if you think I'm going to talk about the whole breakup ordeal, it's not happening," Jade spits.

"I'm just saying," Tori continues, looking uncomfortable, "that I know you're upset and if you want to talk about it... I mean, it did look like a pretty messy breakup, and I know that if it had been me, I would've been really upset."

"I'm not _you_, Vega," Jade retorts with a slight frown. "If I was, Beck wouldn't have broken up with

me."

Tori looks at her, her face a mixture of shock and concern. "Look, Jade, I'm really not into Beck..."

"I know." Jade just stares at the table in humiliation. What was she doing? The Jade West she's supposed to be is most assuredly not the type to let her insecurities out, much less to Tori Vega, the queen of the perfects. Yet she feels it all building up, just yearning to be let out, so she keeps talking. "It's just... I don't get it, Vega. I'm gorgeous and nice, well, at least to Beck _sometimes_. I tried to make him happy. And then one day I just wasn't enough anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true," Tori says reassuringly, and Jade is suddenly struck by how genuinely _nice_ the girl is. It's fairly obvious that Tori has some kind of latent interest in Beck, and Jade has never been anything but mean to her, but Tori feels the need to reassure her that Beck's still into her anyway. It's sort off odd, Jade muses.

"I just don't get it," Jade growls, staring at the table. "I was doing the same thing I'd always been doing. Beck always told me he loved that about me. What changed?" She whips her frown over to Tori. "You guys haven't broken up with me yet."

"We aren't dating you," Tori says with a laugh.

"You're on a date with me right now," Jade reminds her, and then the two of them break into spontaneous, uncontrollable laughter. Of course, Jade stops after a moment, regaining her composure, and then Tori follows soon after.

"You're not half bad when you're alone," Tori informs her with a half-smile.

"That can easily be changed," Jade tells her, looking over at Tori with an evil smile. She can almost hear Tori's gulp, and she laughs to herself. "But seriously. What am I supposed to do? I'm still in love with Beck. Oh, and by the way, you're to tell no one this or I will strangle you with your own pretty little dress or something like that."

"I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave André ages ago," Tori says, which kind of makes Jade wonder what the heck she means by that, but she doesn't ask (because no, she's not really into André like that, right?). "Just – when we're doing the play, pretend you're talking to Beck instead of me, all right? It'll make it easier to say and you can get it out without, well, telling him. And you won't kill me, either, which is always a benefit."

She wants to ask who Tori's going to pretend to say it to, but then she decides she really doesn't care. Instead, she just nods. "Thanks, Vega. I guess."

–

"You know," André says to her one day. "You could stand to be nicer to people."

"And you could stand to shave," Jade retorts, staring at him with one of her signature blazing glares. "But that's obviously not happening."

To his credit, André doesn't even flinch. He just stands like some sort of brick wall, unmoving, much like Beck used to whenever she would insult him. "Beck says I shouldn't be scared of you anymore," André says at last. "He says you're just a kitten in disguise."

"You're listening to what Beck says about me now?" Jade inquires. "That's gold. I'm sure he's been saying all kinds of pleasant things about me as of late. Tell him the same goes to him." She turns to walk off then, but André grabs her shoulder.

Spinning around, she glares at him. "_Don't_ touch me." André's touch is so different from Beck's – oddly enough, André seems stronger, probably because he's rougher with her than Beck ever was, and _really,_ she has to stop thinking about stupid Beck all of the time because everyone knows that he isn't thinking about her. Not anymore, at least.

"Look, I know you're lonely," André says finally, staring at her with probing eyes that seem like they're going to pierce into her soul. "Ever since Beck broke up with you and all. And it was a stupid move on his part; that dude's really messed up now. But anyway, if you want Beck back – or if you want to be, like, un-lonely – you're going to have to show him and everyone else that you _can_ be nice."

"It'd freak everyone out as well," Jade admits at last, crossing her arms. "Since when have I even been nice and all. But seriously, dude, since when are _you_ an expert?"

"I had an uncle who was a therapist," André tells her with a grin. "Well, sort of. He was a therapist assistant. Or maybe he was a psychologist. Whatever. He worked with people, all right?"

Jade just raises an eyebrow. "So how do you suggest I become 'nice'?" She twists her mouth around the word. It sounds unnatural coming from her.

"Drive Tori to school," André says simply.

"What?" Jade exclaims, staring at him like he must be insane (which really, he must). "You've got to be kidding, Harris."

André just grins again, which angers Jade. Does he _ever_ stop that infernal grinning? "Do you want Beck back or what?"

Jade just glares back at him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I like you," André tells her with a shrug, then he finishes his odd statement by stuttering out, "D- don't ask me why, 'cause I'm not really sure... I mean, not sure what that means..."

She doesn't quite get what he means by that, but she's not sure that she really wants to know. So she just nods at him and frowns, then walks away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Operation Nice Jade begins now.

–

Riding with Tori is not as bad as she'd expected, but Tori flips out halfway through the ride and demands to be let out of the car. Jade frowns as the strange brunette girl clambers out of Jade's car, as if Jade's going to kill her or something. She's not _that_ bad, after all. And sure, sometimes her attempts at being nice can be mistaken for – insanity? An evil scheme?

_Beck was never scared of her._

She pushes the thought out of her head as quickly as it enters, then drives the rest of the way to school in yet another attempt to distract herself. Thankfully it's the early morning; she loathes driving during the day. She actually loathes a lot of things. (One of those things being Beck Oliver, but she loves him as well. Funny how he lies exactly on the line between love and hate.)

He walks up to her once she gets to school, which she finds odd. After all, he doesn't care about her anymore. Why should he care if she drives Tori to school?

"Why did you offer to drive Tori to school?" he asks, sounding legitimately confused.

"Why did you offer to drive Tori to school?" she mimics in a deep, emotionless voice, disregarding everything that André had said because he's _Beck Oliver_ and her rules don't really apply to him.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair like he always does when he's annoyed with her. It's funny how well she still knows him, even after all of these weeks apart, and if she pushes away her memories, she can almost pretend that they never broke up. "I'm just trying to be civil, Jade," he replies patiently.

"I was trying to be nice," she growls, spinning back around to her locker. "Or is that not allowed?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do," Beck says carefully.

"Could've fooled me," she spits, not even glancing back at him. She has a feeling that he'll probably run a hand through his hair again or look like some stupid, innocent martyr, even though he's the one that started all of this in the first place. If he thought breaking up with her would stop the fighting, then he was wrong.

"Jade," he says slowly, and she turns around to face him at last, because he's using that tone that implies he wants to have some sort of 'serious conversation'. "I just want to figure you out."

"Not happening," Jade snaps. "You lost all rights to that three weeks ago."

"Maybe our breakup is working to your benefit," Beck muses slowly, staring at her. "I mean, we break up and two weeks later you're offering rides to Tori and trying to be 'nice'. This is... good."

She stiffens. Does he not see how internally miserable she is? Does he not care? She is torn between wanting to rip out his hair and wanting to kiss him, but neither of them seems like a particularly good choice, so instead, in a small voice, she tells him, "You're supposed to be freaked out. Not happy."

"What?" Beck inquires, looking confused.

"Just. Never mind," she finishes hastily, turning to walk off. Then, at the last minute, she spins around. "Oh, and stop telling André that I'm just a soft kitten, or you'll wake up one morning with all of that wonderful hair shaved off of your head."

"You haven't got a key anymore," Beck calls after her.

She spins around, giving him a devious smirk, and _man_ she still wants to kiss him (this, she decides, is probably not good). "I don't need a key, you idiot."

Then she walks off, thinking she's probably just thoroughly confused him. For whatever reason, this kind of makes her happy in some sort of sick way.

–

After school, she realizes that she has to drive in the daylight. Back when she was dating Beck, she used to make him drive her home in the afternoons. Over the past few weeks, she has been riding the stinky bus home from school or forcing someone to ride with her, but now she has to drive herself, because everyone else has left and she can't leave her car parked at the school. It doesn't seem like a good idea – she has a really bad feeling about it – but, well, what can she do?

Of course, something happens. The light hits her mirror at just the wrong angle, and blazing sunlight floods her eyes. That moment is just enough for her to lose control of the wheel, and then she is spinning.

Something collides with the car.

It takes all of one second, but pain floods her body anyway. Then her eyes are closing and she doesn't really remember a lot after that.

–

"I'm fine," she mumbles. "Tell them to let me out of the hopsital."

"If you were fine, you'd be able to say hospital right," André laughs, staring at her.

"Shut up," she slurs, pushing herself up so that she can stare at the three oddballs in her room – Tori, André, and Cat. (Cat says Robbie had refused to come; Jade believes it). "Why can't they just let me out? They said I'm fine..."

"Other than the bruises all over your body!" Cat yelps, staring at one of Jade's bruised arms. "Look, it looks like grape soda!"

Tori and André just give Cat one of those how-is-this-relevant looks, and Jade lets out a small laugh. "Good to see you... haven't changed."

"Not like you've been in a coma." André snorts. "You've only been in here for two days."

"Things can change in two days," Jade mumbles, leaning back into her pillows. She's finding it hard to talk, which really sucks, since she's always been the girl that doesn't mumble, but they have her on an insane amount of drugs to help with 'the pain'.

The door opens then, like some sort of bad omen, and Beck Oliver steps in. With a nervous smile, he says, "Hey, guys. Can I talk to Jade alone?"

"No," Jade protests, but Cat, Tori, and André file out anyway. Immediately, her heart skips a beat. Being in a room alone with her ex-boyfriend doesn't exactly seem like a great idea.

Beck gives her what she thinks is supposed to be a sympathetic smile, but it looks more like a grimace. "You look horrible."

"I can always count on you to tell the truth, huh?" Jade replies humorlessly, her words so slurred she can hardly even understand what she's saying. "Bet you'd be more gentle if I was another girl..."

"Not true," Beck responds after a moment, sitting down by the side of her bed. "What's the diagnosis, patient?"

"I'm not hurt," Jade declares. "Just drugged up 'cause of all the bruises."

"Bruises are a form of injury," Beck informs her, looking proud that he knows this.

"Thanks, Teacher," Jade retorts, rolling her eyes. "Not bad enough that they should have to keep me in the hospital."

"Your speech is getting better now," Beck praises, giving her one of his stupid goofy grins. It actually shoots a slicing pain throughout her body as she remembers how he used to grin at her like that. (Not anymore, obviously.)

"The drugs are wearing off," she pronounces, pushing herself up a little bit more so that she's on level with Beck. "Look, you're obviously here for a reason. I'm _not _your girlfriend anymore, so you obviously didn't come here just to see how I was doing."

"I heard your car was totaled," Beck tells her, staring at the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school or something like that."

"Why do _you_ care?" she asks, exactly like he had just the other week. Why is he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Nothing has changed. She's still the same Jade she was before – still bitter, still mean, still hard to deal with.

"We could be friends," Beck reminds her, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "If we tried."

"And now you want to try all of a sudden?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"I miss you," he informs her. "And this seems like a good time to, well, spend time together."

Jade just stares at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well, I guess that settles that, then," she replies in a clipped tone. "Pick me up at 7:30. I _hate_ when people are late, by the way."

"I know," he retorts, an amused grin making its way onto his face. "We dated for three years, Jade. I know more about you than you'd like to think."

She just gives a small, short nod. "All right then."

–

"Stop making that face."

"I'm not making a face," he replies in a mock-offended voice. "This is just my face all of the time."

"Who are the girls in the back seat?" she repeats, glaring at him. One of the girls gives a small, nervous giggle, so she redirects her gaze to the girl. Giggling again, the girl gives a small, scared squeal, which kind of makes Jade feel victorious.

"I told you that they're just girls," Beck replies with a helpless shrug. "They kind of show up at my house and ask me to take them to school..."

"And you _agree_?" Jade asks dubiously. The oddest thing is that she isn't jealous, not really, because he hasn't shown any interest at all. She is a bit angry that they would so blatantly flirt with him in front of her – after all, even if she and Beck aren't dating, he's still hers in some odd sort of way. It's that more than anything else that makes her angry, along with the assumption that he would ever be into any of _them_. They're not really his type, after all.

"I can't just say no," Beck mutters under his breath, giving her a helpless look.

"I'll show you how," Jade retorts, staring back at the girls. "Get out." The girls just stare at her in disbelief, so she hardens her glare. "I said, _get out_. Or do you want me to rip your hair out of your pretty little heads and leave you all looking like a bunch of volleyballs?"

"N-no," one of the girls stutters, and then they're all clambering over each other to get out of the car. Jade just smirks in victory.

"You know," Beck says conversationally, "I've always wondered how you do that."

"Do what?" she asks.

"Scare people into doing stuff," Beck replies with a shrug. "People just laugh when I try to scare them into doing things for me. Probably cause I just look like a big puppy dog."

"True," she replies, but then her eyes narrow and she glares at him. "Are you implying I'm scary?" He should know by now that she hates when people call her scary, even if she is fairly terrifying in an odd sort of way.

"I didn't say that," he says, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"You implied it," she hisses, leaning closer to him (more of a threat than anything else). She realizes that she hasn't been so close to him, literally or figuratively, since they were dating. And this – it's just too familiar, too tangible. She has missed him more than she would care to admit.

"I did not," he retorts, but then he leans forward and (unexpectedly) captures her lips with his own. Disregarding the fact that they're broken up, she kisses him back enthusiastically, tugging him closer to her by his hair just the way she used to.

It's not until the kiss starts to get all deep that she breaks away. Staring at him, she whispers, "You broke up with me." Her voice is shaky, her breathing ragged, and her face is probably shocked.

Beck just stares at me, shock written all over his face. Mutely, he just shakes his head.

"That shouldn't have happened," she says angrily, jerking open his door. "I'll see you later." She jumps out of his car and slams the door behind her, angry already. Who does he think he is? No one breaks up with Jade West and then kisses her less than a month later. No one plays with her heart like that.

(No one but Beck Oliver, it seems.)

–

"Don't talk to me," she says to André as she opens her locker.

"But – " André begins.

She cuts him off. "I _said_ don't talk to me, Harris. Don't you ever listen?" Grumbling to herself, she retrieves her stuff from her locker, shoves it in her bag, and then slams her locker shut. Much to her dismay, he's still standing there. "Go. Away."

"Dang, girl," André says with a chuckle. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"If you'd just leave me alone, you wouldn't have to deal with that _bad mood_," she responds, glaring at him with dark eyes. "Seriously."

"I need to tell you something," André confesses, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"What? That you're in love with Vega? That was obvious. Big whoop." Jade just rolls her eyes.

"That's not it," André gulps out, taking a deep breath like whatever he's about to say is so incredibly important to the welfare of the universe.

Jade just stares at him, wondering what drug he's on. After all, she's in a bad mood, and no one in their right mind deals with her when she's in a bad mood. Then again, she's not entirely convinced that he _is_ in his right mind. He is acting quite a bit like a crazy person.

Her next move is purely impulsive. She sees Beck walking down the hallway, looking all casual with his stupid coffee, so she leans in and plants a kiss on André's lips. Simple. She opens her eyes halfway through the 'kiss' and sees that Beck has dropped his coffee. Yes, this is definitely good.

Kissing André is not all that fantastic, much to her dismay. Beck is a much better kisser, but then again, kissing Beck was natural. They'd kissed so many times that they knew exactly which angles produced the best results. Her kiss with André is candid, new, and she decides that she doesn't really like it. With a small smile, she pulls away.

"What the heck?" Beck asks, walking right up to Jade and André like he has every right to be questioning why they were kissing.

With a small smirk, she asks, "Why do _you _care?"

Beck doesn't respond. Instead, he just stares at her with one of his blazing stares that makes her imagine that he can see right through her and her tough act. With a scowl, she just turns and walks away, but not before she snatches Beck's coffee off of the floor and drinks it.

"That's gross," Beck calls after her.

"I don't care," is her simple response. If only that were true.

–

"André's in love with you. Or something like that."

"Not true," she says dismissively, debating whether to hang up the phone or not. After all, it's quickly becoming obvious that their conversation is going nowhere. André is quite obviously not in _love_ with her. He's in love with Vega. _Right_?

"Why would I lie about this?" Beck sighs. "He called me to apologize. He says he knows it's 'wrong' and that you're 'my girl'."

"Not anymore," she reminds him, her voice sharp.

"Yeah, well," is all Beck says in reply. He sounds oddly tired, though she doesn't really know why. There's another sigh on the other end of the line, and then Beck is saying, "Look, Jade, you don't have to feel awkward if you want to go out with André. After all, that kiss obviously meant nothing to you, and I mean, we're not really dating anymore..."

"I don't want to go out with André," Jade interrupts him, raising an eyebrow even though he can't see it.

"Oh. Okay." Beck is suddenly quiet on the other end of the line.

"I am going to repeat this question, and this time I'd like an answer," Jade says, her voice cold and composed but her heart beating faster than it has in ages. "Why do _you _care?"

There is silence on the other end of the line. Jade imagines that the strange boy is having a mental debate about whether to tell her or not. Then, Beck takes a deep breath and says, "Fine, whatever. You know, I should have known you were going to be like this. _I'm still in love with you_. Happy now?"

Silence again, but this time it's Jade who initiates the silence. Finally, she breathes in. "I'm coming over. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"To my RV?" Beck questions, sounding like Cat with his stupidly obvious questions.

"No, to your spaceship." Jade rolls her eyes, wishing he could see that. "Yes, to your RV. Clean up or whatever, cause I'll be there soon."

"Okay." She can almost hear the cheesy smile in his voice, so she hangs up the phone. She glances in the mirror, taking in her appearance. _He's still in love with you_, she says to herself, but still it doesn't seem real. Quickly, she picks up a pair of her scissors and places them in her hair, sort of like a hairbow but cooler. She smirks. As always, she looks gorgeous, but she has a feeling that Beck will appreciate her makeshift hairbow.

She picks up her phone again. For some unfathomable reason, she feels bad about leading André on, so she decides to send him a quick text (although she has a feeling it won't fix anything).

_Sorry about kissing you_ is her first text. She deletes it. Her second text is something along the lines of _Stop being in love with me. _She goes with the third text, which reads _Sorry about everything. I'm sure Vega and you would be great together, though. Go kiss her or something_.

With a frown, she sends it and then opens the door.

–

Beck Oliver is waiting when she gets to the RV. He looks nervous, all the more nervous as soon as his eyes travel to the scissors in her hair. She just gives an evil-looking smirk.

He runs his tongue across his lips, which, of course, is a bad move on his part. "Jade, I – "

She doesn't bother holding back. Instead, she just steps forward and presses her lips to his, running a hand through his hair. He responds immediately, bringing his hands up to cradle her face, and it occurs to her once again how very much she has missed this.

Once she breaks away, she just frowns at him and raises an eyebrow. "Very unimpressive, Beck Oliver."

"You caught me by surprise," Beck protests, leaning back on his bed. "I thought you were gonna murder me or something."

"As if," Jade retorts with a smirk, walking over to sit down beside him. "So you're in love with me again?"

"I never stopped," Beck confesses, running a hand through his hair. "But Jade, you really scared me there. I thought you were actually in love with – "

She kisses him again, stopping all of his words. This time, once she pulls away, he just glares at her. "You've _got _to stop doing that. We need to talk."

"Do we?" she mutters absently, playing with a strand of hair beside his face.

"Yes," he says seriously, getting to his feet so that she can't interrupt him by kissing him again. "Jade, are you still in love with me? Be honest; I need to know."

She just rolls her eyes. "Obviously." Had he not seen her face after the breakup? Had he not felt the love in her kiss? Was it possible for her to say anything else?

"All right." Beck stares at her, then says, "What are we, Jade?"

"Does it matter?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow again.

"Yes, it kind of does," he tells her, staring at the ground. "I know it might not matter to you, but at least for me, I'd rather like to call you my girlfriend again. That is – if we can stop fighting."

"That's impossible," Jade says dramatically, stepping toward the door. "I should probably just leave now."

"Can we try?" Beck asks, his puppy-dog eyes boring into hers. "I mean, not the funny fighting. The serious, relationship-ending type of fighting."

She rolls her eyes. "Duh." Then she kisses him again and she thinks absently that it's so very nice to have him back.

–

_It's cool. I should've known better than to come between you guys anyway. :)_

She reads the text twice before closing it and setting down her phone. With a frown, she looks over at her sleeping boyfriend, at their entwined hands, and she shakes her head.

_Not your fault. My fault._

"Why do you stay with me?" she whispers into the darkness. There is no response.

–

"It's nice to see that my gorgeous girlfriend is back in her seat today," Beck teases, his tone light and playful, so Jade thinks it's safe to joke around a bit.

"Vega's not in her usual seat," she says with a grin.

He groans. "Can't you just let me be sappy for once?"

"No." She glares at him. "Did you get my food?"

"Course." He sets the burrito down in front of her with a grin. "You had a salad yesterday, so I thought that you might want a not-salad."

From the other side of the table, Tori gives a small laugh. (It's odd to see Tori without André for once, but André's skipped school today. Jade had thought he might.) "Have you been keeping track of her eating habits, Beck?"

"No," Beck says, actually looking a bit embarrassed for once. "I just remembered, is all."

He looks over at Jade again. Once again, his eyes are blazing, but it's one of those intense gazes that he used to give her pre-breakup. It's one of those gazes that makes it clear to her and the rest of the world that he is so very in love with her.

The world keeps turning anyway.

–

Received: 11:04 PM

_How do you survive heartbreak?_

Sent: 11:20 PM  
_You realize that life goes on. If it's meant to be, you'll get what – or who – you want. If it's not... you'll move on._

–

**A/N: What is this fic. I feel so bad for André though ajsglksjgl he is my bb. But Badeeee. Anyway. I hope you like it! I think it was kind of, erm, not good, but lolz. Please leave a review if you get a second; it'd mean the world to me :) And don't favorite without reviewing.**


End file.
